Till Death Due Us Part
by HeavyMetalSlasher
Summary: Punk is getting married. Too bad his isn't in love with the girl he's marrying. But can he really betray the man he loves? Or will he finally admit his sins and tell the world he fell in love with another man? Slash! Cena/Punk. Previously, Punk/Beth


Title: Till Death Do Us Part

Pairing: John Cena/C.M. Punk

Summary: Punk is getting married. Too bad his isn't in love with the girl he's marrying. But can he really betray the man he loves? Or will he finally admit his sins and tell the world he fell in love with another man?

Warning! Slash! Don't like, don't read! It's as simple as that!

"Till death do us part."

Somehow the way the words slipped off my tongue seemed wrong.

They tasted like acid. Hollow and untrue.

But it was too late to take them back, so what was the use of being regretful?

Though I couldn't help but notice how my heart ached so strongly the moment I uttered those five simple words.

What was he feeling right now? I knew he was there. I knew he would come. It wasn't possible for him to stay away. It would have driven him nuts.

Did he hate me? I hoped he didn't. That would only make me feel worse about what I was about to do.

"Sir? Mr. Brooks?"

I was jerked from my thoughts and looked at the minister who was studying me with great care.

I looked around and realized I was supposed to be saying 'I do.'"I-"Could I really do it? Could I really betray him like that?

"I-"

For the life of me I couldn't make myself say it. Which surprised me, considering I usually have no problem in making myself say something. But every time I tried, my mouth would shut down and refuse to listen to my brain.

One last try.

"I-"

Nope. I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt him like this. I looked down the aisle and those baby blue eyes met mine. I just couldn't. I loved him too much.

"I don't."

The words rang out like a gun shot on Sunday. Several people gasped and others just looked at me like that couldn't have possibly come out of my mouth.

The minister came closer to me and raised one finely trimmed eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

I looked over at the timid man and nodded my head.

"You heard me. I do not love this woman." I said this loud and clear, my voice ringing true to my words.

I was done faking who I was really was. I was done pretending. I couldn't stand it one moment more.

Beth looked at me, a shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean, you don't love me?" She growled.

"You were right. I was cheating. But not with another women." I declared and turned to face down the aisle.

"John, please. Show yourself. I'm sick of pretending you don't exist." I called out, managing to keep my voice strong.

Just then, John came into view, standing at the end of the aisle. His eyes were locked on mine, probably questioning my judgment.

"I am not in love with Beth. I don't think I have been for several years. I am in love with that man, John Cena." I stated this, knowing it was the most truthful thing I have ever said in my life.

John licks his lips and begins to make his way up the aisle toward me.

"You two-timing faggot!"

I spun back around to find Beth glaring daggers at me.

"I'm sorry Beth, I never meant to hurt you. You and I both knew that it wasn't going to last." I tried to reason with her, but it did nothing.

"Save it you asshole! I hope you rot in hell!" She screeched

"Hey! Calm down!" The minister growled at her, clearly unhappy with her attitude. Beth just glared at him, seething with anger.

I ignored her and turned back to the aisle. John was in front of me. I couldn't help but smile a bit of a smile at him. God, I'd missed him.

"Johnny." I murmured softly.

Gently, he reached out and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his shirt, relishing the feeling of being in his arms again.

"I missed you Johnny-boy. I really did." I mumbled.

John's chest rumbled with laughter, "I missed you too Philly."

Suddenly someone tapped on my shoulder. I reluctantly let go of John and turned around.

The minister stood there, smiling.

"Mr. Brooks, would you still like to get married?"

I looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"Would you like me to marry you and the man you love?" The minister asked.

John wrapped his arms around me from behind and I looked up at him.

"Do you want to get married Johnny?"

"As long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you, it's fine with me." John whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek.

"Can we?" I asked the minister.

"Give me a minute." He said and walked off a bit to the left.

"Attention! May I have your attention please!" The minister called out into the crowd, who had been talking in hushed tones for a while. A lot of them had left because they were only here for Beth, but some still remained, such as Phil's parents and family.

Everyone became quiet and turned their attention to the minister.

"Who here will allow these to men to be married, before God and the world?" The minister asked, waiting patiently.

At first, no one moved.

But then someone stood.

It was Phil's mother.

"I will." She spoke to the minister before turning to Phil, "I love you Phil and if you love this man then I wish for you to be happy. And clearly he makes you happy. So you have my blessing."

Phil smiled at her.

Then his father stood up as well.

"You also have my blessing son. If you wish to marry this boy, then go right ahead." His father smiled at him and Phil smiled back happily.

Soon the rest of his family stood and gave their blessings. And before they knew it, the whole crowd was on it's feet, saying that they would allow the two men to be married.

"So am I marrying you two then?" The minister asked, turning back to them.

John and Phil looked at each and in unison spoke loud and clear for all to hear,

"Yes."

**Okay! I have been wanting to write this up for a while now so I just wanted to get it out of the way before I take on my next story. The first chapter of said story should be up either Saturday or Sunday. Anyway, please review! I wanna know how I did! Plus, reviews make me smile! xD**


End file.
